Get an umbrella
by aliciastequila
Summary: People say I love you all the time, you just have to listen for it. No one's ever cared for Alicia the way Will used to. And the other way around.


_**A/N: **__So, I wrote this a couple weeks ago, very spur of the moment after reading a quote on tumblr and it has been sitting around my ipad ever since because I couldn't give it a proper title, but I still can't find one, so I thought I'd just go with the first words that poppep into my mind. As always, this is overly fluffy and overly sad because I'm still not over the damn willicia breakup from 3x10, and I probably never will be, so... yeah. Still no beta, still not a native speaker, still plenty of mistakes I apologize for. Lots of love._

_"People say I love you all the time - when they say, 'take an umbrella, it's raining,' or 'hurry back,' or even 'watch out, you'll break your neck.' There are hundreds of ways of wording it - you just have to listen for it, my dear."_

_— The Curious Savage (John Patrick)_

The mornings are what she misses most of the affair. When she wakes up in the middle of a cold bed, or by Peter's side, who's usually curled up on the edge of the mattress, light snoring and blankets up until his nose, her thoughts can't help but wander back to Will, to the way he would hold her every night, to how he would always wake up sooner than her but she'd have to be the one to drag him out of bed each and every morning.

"Let's just call in sick" he had suggested once "It's freezing outside, no one will doubt us. Or I could call in sick and you could say you can't drive in this weather. You really can't, by the way, you need to have your wheels changed, or you'll end up against a wall."

He had been sleepy, and half joking back then, his head abandoned on her chest, buried in her soft skin and looking for a random excuse to keep her ten more minutes in that bed with him, but she had considered for a moment what it would be like to actually pretend she had a cold or something and bail on work with him, spending the day watching tv and making love and never having to take off his old sweater again.

Sense had gotten the best of her, as it always did, because "We'll get caught, Will, everyone's already on to us" and they ended up making love in the shower, his hands strong and warm on her body, his kiss sweet, light and delicate, making her heart flutter just as much as it did back in school, when they were both kids and thinking they weren't, just like they weren't kids now, and pretended they were.

"We'll stay in tomorrow" she had promised "Peter has the kids for the weekend, so you can do whatever you want with me."

It had been a joke, kind of, because he really couldn't do what he wanted with her, but he had reserved himself the right to take her to work, suspicious or not, because there was no way he would let her drive that pretentious unsafe car in Chicago's traffic on a snowy day, and she had agreed.

"You're like a broken record" Alicia had laughed, tangling her arm with his mindlessly as they stopped for coffee and croissants at the Starbucks across the street "It's only been snowing for two days, I'll have my wheels changed when I have time. Besides, I don't even see the point since I have you as my personal driver."

They would joke a lot, play around with what they had and what they pretended to have, because being together and doing together things felt nicer than it was supposed to, and she reminded him to get an umbrella as much as he worried about her driving in the snow, and sometimes they made each other coffee instead of buying it, and she would try and read the paper in bed, but then he'd start kissing her and soon enough all the tragedies happening in the world would be forgotten.

Peter takes the paper too seriously and doesn't know how to enjoy a cup of coffee, he just takes in the caffeine as he checks his emails and makes two phone calls to find out what went wrong in the last six hours, he says she looks beautiful ad young when she takes off her clothes, but Will liked her the most in old sweaters and oversized pajamas, he'd worry about her being cold in her girly outfits and then he'd forget to put on socks, or wear a horrible tie that she would laugh about all day, and she would feel lighter, happier and stupider as she ran out of his house because they were both fifteen minutes late already, and they had woken up half an hour early.

She's always on time now, except that time when she overslept during her first week as Florrick & Agos, and judges don't call her outrageous anymore, she's Mrs. First Lady of Illinois, Saint Alicia Flawless Florrick, and no one has anything to say to her, but she kinda misses the rush, kinda misses the adrenaline, kinda misses being loved.

When she runs into him, they're both cold. He started it, because she's brought it to herself, so she has no choice but to be cold back. He looks at her with disdain, with hurt, with disappointment, and his eyes are cold as stone, but still all she associates with his face is warmth and blankets and his grey jumper that she liked to sleep in, and someone worrying about her being safe and warm in the winter, someone who wouldn't even remember his own umbrella, and who would show up at her house soaked because he "didn't realize it was raining that much", someone she loved, despite everything, and someone she had lost.

He smiles at her, as they get out of court, and it's not a real smile, it's a I'm-so-gonna-kick-your-ass-this-time smile, but their eyes meet, their lips curve, and all she can think about is how warm it feels.

It's raining outside, she suddenly remembers as she puts on her coat, and words are out of her mouth before she can stop them.

"Hey, Will?"

He turns around. "Yeah?"

"Get an umbrella."


End file.
